Raphael Drake
Raphael Drake (born Dimitri Korshunov) was the company head of Phoenix International. However, he sought to use his company to overthrow NATO power and seek global domination. He is the main antagonist of Nightfire. He is portrayed by Ralph Fiennes. Biography Born sometime before the end of the Cold War, Drake was born as Dimitri Korshunov in Britain to Russian parents. However, when he was traveling to Russia with his parents, their plane crashed, and Korshunov disappeared, as he was left stranded in the Soviet Union. He then served in the Soviet Army and fought in Afghanistan during the Soviet-Afghan War. Eventually, Korshunov took the named Raphael Drake and set up his own company known as Phoenix International, which grew into a massive multi-billion dollar conglomerate. However, frsutrated with the world political and economic climate, he began sorting out plans to eventually replace the world order with a corporate rule. While Drake was building on his global domination plans, he eventually entered a romantic relationship with a French woman named Dominique Paradis, who was secretly a French intelligence agent who was investigating his company, as she and her agency were suspecting Drake's executives, Alexander Mayhew. Drake eventually met with James Bond, a British agent, who rescued Paradis, and invited him to his castle in Germany for a gala. There, Drake manipulated Bond by playing on the ruse that Mayhew is behind the theft of a missile guidance chip, so that Bond would kill Mayhew instead, as Drake believes Mayhew is attempting to sell him out. As Bond escapes from Germany, Drake secretly betrays him by killing his friend, Karl Friesch, with a sniper rifle. Eventually, Drake pursues Bond to Japan, sending thugs to kill him and Mayhew and secretly overseeing weapons design at an abandoned nuclear plant near Tokyo, one of the weapons being a laser cannon. Bond infiltrates the plant and realizes Drake's betrayal and attempts to escape with the evidence, but Kiko captures Bond and brings him to Drake on top of his headquarters tower in Tokyo. After taking back the evidence, Drake explains his motivation and tragedy to Bond, and then reveals that he has discovered Paradis' true affiliations. Drake orders both Bond and Dominique executed, but Bond manages to escape from Tokyo with the help of Australian agent, Alura McCall. Drake then heads to his island in the Pacific with Kiko, and they prepare to initiate their plan known as Nightfire, to launch shuttles into space to get within range of the newly developed NATO missile defense space platform and use the missiles to destroy major NATO bases so his armies can initiate their takeover operations. As Bond, McCall and Russian forces assault his island and battle Drake's army, Drake shares a moment and a tender kiss with Kiko before embarking on the first shuttle. Eventually, Bond gets on the second shuttle as they launch. As the shuttles near the platform, connecting with each other, Bond boards Drake's shuttle and challenges him, with Drake activating the missile guidance chip and preparing the missiles to launch. However, Bond manages to use the laser cannon Drake brought to destroy the missile guidance chip, causing the missiles to go haywire. Bond then fights Drake in a vicious battle, and as they fight, the laser cannon malfunctions and starts firing wildly. Eventually, as Drake gets the upper hand, the laser gun wounds him, then Bond shoots Drake, sending him back, just before the laser cannon comes back and fries Drake, finally killing him. Personality and Traits Drake was an exceedingly charming, intelligent and mischievous, yet incredibly sadistic and ruthless individual who was incredibly power hungry and controlling, as well as greedy. He was very charming and displayed a friendly persona when interacting with others, and he always kept himself collected and cool, even in the most dangerous situations. He was a very manipulative and intelligent speaker, able to sway and charm even the hardest minds. Initially, Drake seemed to be very friendly and respectful, as well as an incredible charmer. However, later on, it is revealed that this is merely a facade to conceal his true nature, and after his true self is revealed, he becomes very cruel, manipulative and sadistic. However, he could also be ill tempered and impatient at times, and he became more bitter and resentful, ultimately turning into a total sociopath as the situation deteriorates for both sides. He is incredibly sadistic, ruthless and cruel, brutally killing and torturing a great many opponents and even innocents in the way, and relishing in the slaughter. Relationships Kiko Hayashi Kiko is seemingly the only person Drake truly cared for, even when he was with Dominique. Drake hired Kiko beforehand and, due to her skills, made her his personal assistant and primary enforcer, and thus, Drake became very close to Kiko, sharing personal secrets and stories with her, but even so, remained somewhat oblivious of her deep secret romantic feelings for him, as he did when he was with Dominique, which made Kiko jealous. Kiko was very loyal to Drake and served him with the greatest respect. Drake also showed deep care and was warm towards Kiko, more so than anyone else. In the end, when Kiko finally reveals her feelings for him, Drake embraces her, sharing a passionate kiss. James Bond At first, Drake was very friendly to Bond, showing a deep respect and gratitude towards him for rescuing Dominique, and even repaying him by inviting him to his lavish gala in his German castle. However, it turns out he was merely using and manipulating Bond for his own agenda, and he even kills Bond's friend, Karl Friesch, getting sadistic pleasure from doing so. After Bond discovers his betrayal, and his responsibility for Karl's murder, Bond comes to absolutely despise Drake, personally seeking out to kill Drake and stop his operation. Dominique Paradis Dominique was Drake's mistress, and they were initially apparently close. However, it is revealed that Dominique was only acting as his mistress so she could spy on Mayhew, and once Drake finds this out, he ends things with her and orders Kiko to execute her. Alexander Mayhew Drake held a very deep suspicion and mistrust of Mayhew, correctly believing that he would sell him out. As such, he manipulates Bond into trying to kill Mayhew, and even sends thugs after him. Trivia Category:007 Category:Villains Category:Business Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Adulterers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Complete Monster Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Creators Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Hard Workers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Gadgeteers Category:Chaotic Category:Game Changer Category:Genius Category:Egotists Category:Golddiggers Category:Gunman Category:Torturer Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Suicidal Category:Military Characters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Survivors Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Authority Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Empowered Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Misanthrope Category:Usurper Category:Communists Category:Leaders Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thief Category:Omniscient Category:Trickster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Orphans Category:Master Orator Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Masters Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind Breakers Category:Deceased Category:Mischievous Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Frauds